


Unity Days

by patroclilles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Jobi Nuts, M/M, Post Season 2, Smut, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclilles/pseuds/patroclilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surely you can think of more fun activities we can do tonight," Bellamy slurred, smiling as Clarke turned to face him and snake her arms around his waist, pulling back to grin at him. </p><p>"Yeah...surely," she drawled, knowing exactly what activities he had in mind, and helpless to teasing him about it. </p><p>Her smirk turned into a wide grin after a while. She leaned up and placed her lips to his ear. "Last one to the tent gets to go on top?” she whispered into Bellamy’s ear, and he could have almost groaned at the contact, but he didn't have a chance.</p><p>Bellamy was holding empty air then, because Clarke was already a yard ahead, looking back, tongue out and grinning wildly, and Bellamy grinned back, bolting to catch up to her within a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/gifts), [ianclaygallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianclaygallagher/gifts), [kissteethstainred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissteethstainred/gifts), [mickeysupset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysupset/gifts).



> It's the second Unity Day on the ground! The kids are grumpy teens! Post season two, Clarke is back! Clarke and Bellamy are dorks in love! Things are happy and smutty! Enjoy!!!!!!!

The second Unity Day on the ground was different. Yeah, it was fun, it was loud, and it was lively, but it wasn’t the same as the first time.

There were no flipping coins and chugging liquor, no finding Jobi nuts to trip off of, or looking for safe, private places for frottage seeing as everything private was blocked off by an electrically wired fence.

All this, because it was the first Unity Day the kids didn’t have all to themselves.

“This sucks,” Monty grumbled into his sweater. He crossed his arms and grunted with annoyance when Jasper grinned widely and tried to soothe him by throwing an arm around Monty’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s not that bad, Monty,” Jasper said as he dangled his cup of barely-there liquor in Monty’s face. “It’s not like we aren’t getting any juice at all.”

Raven, Miller, Clarke, and Bellamy all stood next to the two boys at the edge of camp, leaning against a huge boulder as they looked at the adults playing their drinking games in the middle of the camp. The others celebrating Unity Day danced in the open space beside the tables as old tunes blasted from the speakers Raven and Wick built for the occasion.

“They’re drinking _all_   the alcohol and even putting a limit on what _we_ get to consume,” Miller said angrily from where he stood between Jasper and Raven.

“I hear there’s talk of a legal drinking age,” Raven said as she shifted next to Miller, uncrossing her arms and sighing as if to say, _it is what it is_.

They all groaned their dissatisfaction.

“Remember the days of ‘whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want?’” Miller grumbled and leaned forward to look past Raven and Clarke at Bellamy where he stood beside Clarke with an arm around her shoulders, keeping her closed in and warm. “Yeah, I miss those ‘however much alcohol I want' days,” Miller said.

“Don’t really think that last bit was a part of the tagline, Miller,” Bellamy said with a smirk as he watched Octavia dance in the open space in the middle of camp. He tightened his grip around Clarke’s shoulders and Clarke sighed into the contact, wrapping her arms around herself, pressing her back against Bellamy’s front and wanting nothing more than to be cocooned in him.

It had been only a couple of months since Clarke’s return, and many, many more since she had left. Bellamy didn’t want to think about how long she’d been away, instead just thought about how many days they’ve had together since her return.

It was amazing, really, how her return put everything into perspective. How he pined over her and wanted to make sure she had what she needed, how he wasn’t scared of his deep feelings anymore, because he had been scared every day she wasn’t there, and that drowned out any fear of having his heart so visibly on his sleeve. He wanted to make sure she was happy and - most of all - that she wanted to be here. That she wanted to be with her people and never leave again with nothing to keep her safe from the irradiated wild.

And it was amazing how Clarke felt the same fondness for Bellamy, and how she made it so clear upon her return. Bellamy had noted with some nostalgia that the Clarke from before would have never been so open about the way she felt. But something was different when she came back.

Something had changed.

Now, Bellamy held Clarke in his arms, and she smiled at Octavia’s carefree dancing and her childish grin. Wick danced beside her and bumped her with his hip, to which she responded by jumping on his back and swinging her arms as she yelled along with the lyrics of the song. Bellamy chuckled and Clarke leaned into the sound, closing her eyes and letting it wash all over her.

“So they’re basically rationing the alcohol among the kids and they get an unlimited amount? This _really_ sucks,” Miller groaned lowly. He was already drunk, having taken from the other kids’ rations throughout the night.

“How about you have the rest of my ration?” Jasper suggested as he lifted his arm off Monty’s shoulder and presented his cup of liquor to Miller. "I am a lightweight, after all...”

Miller rolled his eyes.

Just then, Monty seemed to light up with an idea. “I just remembered! I still have some Jobi nuts stashed in one of my sweaters.” Monty waggled his eyebrows as he looked between Jasper and Miller, knowing Raven, Bellamy and Clarke wouldn’t find interest in hallucinogens tonight. “Let’s go inside and get blasted,” Monty finished excitedly with a considerably long stare in Miller’s direction.

Miller grinned, and then the three boys were off towards the Alpha Station.

Raven sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. She looked at Clarke curiously.

“You think I’ll be able to dance in this thing?” she asked, bending down slightly to slap at her leg brace.

“Why not give it a try?” Clarke shrugged.

Bellamy smiled beside Clarke. “Yeah, what’s the worst that could happen?”

The girls rolled their eyes and looked at Bellamy incredulously.

“I could fall and bust my ass and have a broken tailbone and well, that would be pretty embarrassing and - you know what? I’m gonna not do this.”

Clarke shrugged out of Bellamy’s hold and caught Raven by the arm before she had a chance to walk away any further, causing her to turn and face Clarke.

“C’mon, Raven, it’s Unity Day,” Clarke consoled with a smile. She jutted her chin out towards Octavia, who danced like she had all the stamina in the world as another old pop song played throughout the camp. “Go dance with Octavia, she won’t let you fall.”

“That, she won’t,” Bellamy reassured behind Clarke. Raven looked between them and Octavia one last time before walking towards the music and the younger Blake.

Bellamy grinned and grabbed Clarke by the waist when Raven was finally on the dancing ground. Clarke spun around and her hands landed on Bellamy chest as they pressed together against the boulder. Their legs slotted between the others’ and they both sighed contentedly at their newfound semi-privacy.

“Alone at last,” Bellamy purred as Clarke pawed playfully at his chest. She refused to look up at him and instead chose to play coy and focus on the fraying fabric of his shirt.

“Sorry I’ve been so busy all day,” Clarke apologized as she pulled at one loose thread. She smiled and pressed a quick kiss over his heart, and Bellamy’s breath hitched at the quick display of affection.

“Seems like the boys forgot what happened last time they had Jobi nuts,” Clarke said as she looked over her shoulder towards the entrance of the Alpha Station.

“Yeah, well, last time it was all they had to eat, maybe this time they’ll dial it back. Besides, they’re already kind of tipsy, they won’t need much to start tripping.”

“And you?” Clarke looked up to Bellamy.

“And me what?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Nah, those little rations they give us aren’t enough to drag us Blakes under,” Bellamy said proudly.

Clarke scoffed at his nonchalance, looking back as Octavia grabbed Raven by the hips and swayed back and forth. She took a hand off Bellamy’s chest and brought it to the messenger bag she had strapped over her shoulder and on her side. Inside, held a parting gift from Lexa.

“It’s Unity Day,” Clarke said, mostly to herself.

“You’ve only said that a thousand times today," Bellamy responded, a concerned look in his eyes as he pulled away from Clarke and looked at her thoughtfully.

“Let’s drink to it, then,” Clarke said simply, as she brought out a large bottle covered in a dark cloth from her bag. She grinned. “Let’s drink to it all. To Unity Day, to saving our friends, to me coming back, and every good night we’ve had ever since.”

Bellamy smiled softly, knowing they both haven’t had many nightmare-free nights for months now.

But they could drink to the ones they have had. He could do that much, for Clarke. He would do so much more for Clarke.

"Where did you get that?" Bellamy asked, noting that the cloth was not Ark material.

Clarke shuffled uncomfortably and held the bottle close to her chest.

"It's a parting gift, from Lexa," she whispered unsurely, gaze downcast.

And there it was, confirmation for what Bellamy already knew.

There had been talks about where Clarke had gone, rumours really. They began when hunters came back from their journeys and told the rest of camp about seeing Grounders hunting on the same ground, how they heard the name "Clarke" time and time again between trees amongst the Grounders but her face never seen.

Bellamy half hoped Clarke was with the Grounders, knowing Lexa would protect her if she ever needed it. He half hoped she was on her way home.

Clarke now had a faraway look in her eyes. She held onto the bottle like a vise. It was the same look she had whenever she wore Bellamy's sweaters and snuggled into it, holding on tight, or whenever she looked at her father's watch.

It couldn't be mistaken. Bellamy knew that look whenever he saw it.

"Let's put it to good use then," Bellamy said then, breaking her out of her daze, as he put his hand over hers on the bottle.

Clarke looked up shyly. "Together?"

Bellamy just smiled and nodded as he uncapped the bottle and took a shot of whatever was inside.

"To every good night we’ve had ever since," Bellamy said with a tight grip on her waist and a smile from ear to ear, disregarding the burn that built from his core to his throat. He didn't think much of it was because of the alcohol.

Clarke chuckled and took a sip next. She lifted her gaze to meet his, and the fondness and admiration in them made him warm all over.

Bellamy knew that look whenever he saw it.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Monty, Jasper and Miller stumbled out of the Alpha Station with ridiculous grins on their faces. By now, Clarke and Bellamy were trying to find a place private enough to fool around and play some drinking games of their own. They ended up in the same place they were in the beginning of the night, against the boulder, laughing at the boys who decided to join the dance floor and attempt what was once known as the "dougie" but now looks like they were doing some intricate potty-going routine.

"Wow," Clarke wheezed after a particularly debilitating fit of giggles, "I think I can watch that all night long."

"Surely you can think of more fun activities we can do tonight," Bellamy slurred, smiling as Clarke turned to face him and snake her arms around his waist, pulling back to grin at him.

"Yeah...surely," she drawled, knowing exactly what activities he had in mind, and helpless to teasing him about it.

Her smirk turned into a wide grin after a while. She leaned up and placed her lips to his ear. "Last one to the tent gets to go on top?” she whispered into Bellamy’s ear, and he could have almost groaned at the contact, but he didn't have a chance.

Bellamy was holding empty air then, because Clarke was already a yard ahead, looking back, tongue out and grinning wildly, and Bellamy grinned back, bolting to catch up to her within a second.

They ran across camp, Bellamy behind Clarke, through the dance circle and the tables, past the bonfire where pigs were being roasted, past the Alpha Station and finally arriving to their tent, small enough for the both of the them and big enough for all their endeavors. The zipper was left open from when they decided to leave it so when they joined the Unity Day festivities.

When Clarke arrived in front of the tent, she quickly took off her bag and threw it inside their tent beside the bed, and then Bellamy came crashing into her and they fell seamlessly into their tent and onto their lumpy mattress, breathing heavily and laughing like children playing tag for the first time.

Bellamy heaved with laughter as he settled himself above Clarke, one hand on her waist and another combing back her hair from her face.

“Tough Princess, thinks she can outrun me," he teased, tickling her sides which sent her into another fit of giggles.

"You know I hate it when you talk like I'm not here, asshole," Clarke breathed out as she wriggled on the bed.

"You really don’t like it? Really?" Bellamy teased further as he ran his hand underneath her shirt and scratched softly so that she squirmed with laughter. He beamed at the noises she made, but the smile was soon wiped right off his face when Clarke’s laughter died down and she gained her wits enough to surge up to crash her lips against Bellamy’s.

Bellamy grunted when she used more momentum to flip them over so that he was on his back, helpless to the way she kissed down his neck and used her hands to feel up and down his torso.

“No, I actually kind of love it,” Clarke whispered in the crook of Bellamy’s neck and his hips shot up, looking for some relief for his quickly hardening cock.

“Well, _ooooookay_ then,” a voice said seemingly out of nowhere, causing Clarke to jerk up and look over her shoulder as Bellamy stared out, leaning on his elbows, towards the sound with wide eyes.

Shit, they forgot to close the zipper.

Jasper laughed, obviously drunk and high, and shook his head at his friends from where he stood outside the tent, through the opened and wide entryway.

“I’m just gonna...” Jasper said slowly as he crouched awkwardly and began zipping. Clarke and Bellamy bit their lips to keep from bursting into laughter. “Close...this,” Jasper finished as he finally went out of sight when the zipper closed completely.

“Thanks, Jasper,” Clarke drawled cutely as she and Bellamy snickered, still frozen from being caught red-handed.

She heard a sigh and she could almost _see_ Jasper shaking his head.

“Kids...” Jasper whispered tiredly as his footsteps faded away.

Clarke whipped her head back towards Bellamy and brought her hand up to her lips when she realized they were finally alone, laughter finally breaking through. Soon she was leaned over him laughing into his neck as he held her tight around the waist and guffawed into her hair.

They soon stripped after they sobered from laughter, getting quickly back into the heat of things as the music and cheers grew louder outside, and they sighed into each other’s mouths when they realized just how alone they really were.

They got off together, Bellamy’s fingers inside and on Clarke, and Clarke’s mouth on his, hand blurring on his cock. It was all so fast and amazing, and when Raven’s fireworks went off and the cheers outside reached such a high volume, they yelled their moans into the hot air of the tent, uncaring for the sounds they made.

Clarke breathed heavily on top of Bellamy, lips to his neck, grinning all the while. He ran his hand up and down her back, staring up and at nothing in particular, letting the relaxing waves left by his orgasm wash over him.

Unity Day was hardly ever a good day for him since the year Octavia was taken away from him all those years ago, but if every Unity Day from now on was going to be with Clarke, like this, holding Clarke and smelling Clarke and touching every inch of Clarke’s body - well...he could get used to that.

“Happy Unity Day, Princess,” Bellamy said finally, nose in her hair, breathing deeply.

Clarke took a big breath and made a cute tired noise at the back of her throat, eliciting a chuckle from Bellamy.

“Happy Unity Day, Bel,” she said sleepily, her eyelids flickering close and her eyelashes kissing the side of Bellamy’s neck, signaling that she was falling into a deep sleep. He held onto her still, not bothering to clean up, letting the music and cheers fill him up with pride and happiness, completely engulfed in this very small but perfect moment.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic for a different fandom, and I feel so amazing tbh! Also this is my first attempt at hetero smut so I'm also terrified. I hope y'all dug it. 
> 
> Shoutout to my babes from Shameless fandom - [Eileen](http://peeves.tumblr.com), [Leila](http://sunb4k.tumblr.com), [Lisa](http://ianclaygallagher.tumblr.com), [Peyton](http://montygreening.tumblr.com), [Ellie](http://mickeysupset.tumblr.com) \- and everyone else who encouraged me to write for The 100, and cheered me on the whole way. This fic is dedicated to them!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @[halseystr](http://halseystr.tumblr.com) if you feel it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'm so excited to continue writing for this 'verse!


End file.
